Crossing Boundaries
by KuroNightroad
Summary: Between a pair of unlikely friends, where should the line be drawn? Was there even a line to begin with? There is no reason. There is no logic. There is simply just the tight and bittersweet bond they shared. And whether Yoshino liked it or not, Mahiro is determined to keep it that way. YAOI.


Warnings: Yaoi.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This. Was a _pain_ to finish. And that's kind of expected, because this is the first time I'm writing smut—yaoi smut at that. So go easy on me, I'm working on it. Please overlook any typos or grammatical errors you find, its five in the morning and I don't have the energy to proofread it at the moment. I'll do that after I've gotten my rest.

Oh, and be sure to read my notes at the end—its to ascertain a few things about this story before anyone goes batshit crazy on me for whatever reasons they might have. Okay? Okay. Onward to the sex. Uh. Story. Yeah. Totally meant to say story. Haha.

* * *

Zetsuen no Tempest © Kyou Shirodaira, Arihide Sano and Ren Saizaki

Fan-Fiction Plot © Kuro Nightroad/ Me

**Crossing Boundaries**

**A Zetsuen no Tempest Fan-Fiction**

* * *

Yoshino had always known Mahiro to be somewhat of a tyrant—a rich kid who did whatever he felt like and could get away with it a _hundred_ out of ten times.

He was spoilt for lack of a better term, and the brunet often had to wonder why he always went along with the whims of such an unlikely friend. And every so often, the little voice in Yoshino's head would reason with him that maybe—just _maybe_—it was out of guilt from dating Aika in secret that made him so submissive and agreeable towards his blond friend's demands of him.

"Wait a minute, Mahiro. What do you think you are doing?"

Woken by callous fingers trailing feather light touches on his bare skin, Yoshino peered through the darkness to meet the wanton gaze of Mahiro's crimson eyes. He shuddered at the teasing caresses Mahiro was tracing on his torso.

"'What' you say… _Sex_. Isn't it obvious?"

If it was possible, Yoshino would have sighed in exasperation. He had known for sure there was more to it when Mahiro suggested that they both share a room.

Of course, it may not be all that odd for two boys—somewhat good friends, at that—to room with one another… but when there are more than enough rooms in the summerhouse for three people to choose from, one would usually choose to have a room all to themselves, right?

…_Right_. The brunet certainly would have chosen to have some privacy for himself, but even then, he couldn't bring himself to say no when Mahiro looked at him so expectantly.

He mewled timidly and struggled to form the words through the blond's ministrations, his fingers running over hardening nipples.

"You… Can you be anymore blunt?"

Mahiro smirked, kissing and nibbling on an earlobe. "You know you like it too."

It wasn't their first time engaging in such intimacy definitely, but Yoshino still found it most unbelievable how eager Mahiro was for more—in spite of his preferences for older women with big assets.

The very idea of having this sort of relationship had never crossed his mind until the day Mahiro humorously asked him what it was like to kiss someone of the same gender. And being the ever practical one, Yoshino could only think to give the most logical answer to his blond friend—_"I wouldn't know unless I tried it."_

When he had the time to actually think back on their strange conversation, the brunet belatedly realized his answer was likely to be the catalyst that spurred Mahiro on to grab his face and plant a kiss square on the lips. A gentle and chaste kiss. Quite contrary to Mahiro's forceful personality.

Stunned and speechless, Yoshino was unsure of what to make of their first lip-lock. The brief experience had felt so unreal to him, he would have assumed he'd been daydreaming if it hadn't been for the sweet taste that lingered on his lips. The rich sweetness of apple juice that Mahiro had been drinking prior to asking the brunet such an odd question.

Mahiro flicked his tongue expertly over a hardened nub and sucking on it.

"…Ngh! Mahiro!"

Yoshino nearly raised his voice, bright pink dusting his cheeks as he arched his back into the inviting heat. He could feel Mahiro's smirking smugly through the teasing, but Yoshino wasn't about to let the blond have the satisfaction all to himself. He bucked his hips, deliberately grinding up against Mahiro's growing arousal. The blond hissed, pressing the distinctive bulge in his pants against the brunet's crotch.

Oh god. The friction felt so good, Yoshino could feel their erections hot and throbbing with want. Mahiro cursed quietly under his breath and backed up, straddling Yoshino's hips as he stripped off his top and tossed it aside. The brunet quirked a brow at him, but felt no inclination to comment on it. Yoshino quickly pushed himself off the bed with one hand instead, his soft lips kissing that pale skin in front of him.

Nipping and sucking, he drew a trail upwards to the blond's jawline. "Yoshino…" Mahiro sighed pleasurably, his voice low like a purr, but his strong hands soon urged Yoshino in an uncharacteristically gentle manner to stop. He looked up, dark peridot eyes meeting Mahiro's hot gaze trained intently on him with a silent demand.

No words were needed between the two, not when they knew the other so well.

Yoshino had only just tugged his own shirt over his head when Mahiro latched himself onto his neck, lavishing it with biting kisses. Mahiro then pulled Yoshino into a fervent kiss, pushing them back onto the bed with his weight.

He ran his tongue over Yoshino's bottom lip and the brunet complied. Eager, Mahiro plunged his tongue into the brunet's mouth. Their tongues entwined and limbs entangled, they were painfully aware of the heat growing in their abdomens. Yoshino was the first to pull away from the kiss, lips swollen as he gasped quietly for a much needed dose of precious air.

Mahiro, meanwhile, slipped a hand under the fabric of the brunet's briefs and smirked when the other gasped in shock—that _pretty_ face the blond came to like suddenly aflame with a delicious red as he moaned.

Yes, there was no denying it. Fuwa Mahiro had always thought that Takigawa Yoshino had an unexpectedly pretty face for a boy, though he never could find a suitable way to describe it. That was probably why the blond never really liked it whenever those airhead girls in their school would gush over the brunet, yakking away about how 'cute' he was.

No, calling Yoshino 'cute' just wouldn't cut it. Mahiro would never describe Yoshino's physical appeal as a girlish-type of pretty or a boyish-kind of cute. Never. It was more of an attractiveness that was androgynous by nature.

…And maybe that was why Mahiro didn't mind the thought of kissing Yoshino that day on the roof—as much as it was just a whim of his.

Now that he thought of it, that day was also the beginning of this… _relationship_ of theirs.

What should have been a simple, little peck on the lips became two, then three… four… What should have been just a whim, became a desperate need for the other. They should have stopped, but they were already in too deep by then—in too deep to sober up to their actions just then.

Belts were removed, slacks unzipped, and their hard members thrusting and rubbing against the other eagerly until their climax.

Even now, Mahiro could still remember it vividly. How they locked themselves in another kiss after. How they skipped the rest of their classes that day to go back to his place. And most of all, how they eventually _fucked_ after what seemed like hours of foreplay.

Mahiro licked his lips with a sly smile and curled his teasing fingers around Yoshino's aching member, pumping it at an agonizingly slow pace. Yoshino was reduced to mewling like a small kitten, shuddering and trembling at the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. His knuckles went white as he twisted the sheets painfully between his lean fingers, on the verge of begging Mahiro not to tease him so.

However, his better understanding of the blond told him that his pleading and begging for release was exactly what Mahiro wanted. No, Yoshino wasn't going to give in to Mahiro just like that. _No_—Mahiro will be the one to give in to him instead. He reached up, pulling roughly at golden locks deliberately and clamped his teeth down unceremoniously on Mahiro's collar bone.

"Ouch! Yoshino, you…!" Mahiro rasped at the pain, dark eyes of wine narrowed as the ghost of a mischievous smile played on the other's lips. "What… the hell?" Mahiro hadn't quite pegged the brunet to be the type to pull such a stunt—as much as he was the type to scheme behind the blond's back occasionally.

Peridot eyes twinkled, the impish gleam in them reminiscent of a smirk. "Are you complaining?" Yoshino questioned, pressing his lips to Mahiro's own. Of course, he knew the blond didn't exactly dislike his devious moments… not when it was Mahiro who frequently left hickeys on purpose just to mess with Yoshino in comparison. It had never really bothered the brunet, however.

Despite his impulsive nature, Mahiro was unexpectedly considerate at times, never leaving marks in difficult and conspicuous places—something that Yoshino was thankful for.

A low growl erupted from Mahiro's throat, and pushed Yoshino back onto the bed. "Mahiro, wha—_AH_!" Yoshino gasped, his cheeks flared red and fingers entwined in golden locks again as Mahiro promptly took him into his hot mouth. "No, Mahiro! S-stop! Don't—_nnh_!" He moaned and trembled, toes curling into the bedsheets as Mahiro deliberately focused on sucking him at the tip.

The brunet arched his back and bucked his hips, desperate to make Mahiro take him deeper into his mouth. However, Mahiro was having none of that—his arm pressed firmly against Yoshino's slight waist. The latter grunted and shuddered, frustrated and aching for the stimulation that would send him over the edge… Ohh, to hell with it!

"Mahiro… _PLEASE_!" Yoshino finally pleaded.

And Mahiro smiled in triumph, taking the full length into his mouth—sucking hard, deep throating and raking his teeth lightly across the hard member. Yoshino shuddered, a husky moan escaping him as he came and Mahiro swallowed eagerly, his thumb wiping away a glistening trail that spilled from the corner of his smirking mouth.

A coated finger slipped between the brunet's legs, caressing his entrance. The blond licked his lips, the delightful moans and pants elicited from the brunet excited him even more. His arousal ached painfully to be buried in that tight heat. Slowly, a finger pushed into that tight ring of muscle—one… then two… and three. Mahiro could hardly contain his urge as he began thrusting his fingers in and out.

Yoshino writhed from the combination of pain and pleasure, soft chocolate locks matted with cold sweat against his forehead as his nails drew fierce red lines on fair skin. Hot tears stung the corner of his eyes in desperation to not cry out, to hurry and get used to the perverse sensations—but he knew it was a pointless attempt.

No matter the number of times they had done it, the brunet was quite convinced that this was the part he would ever manage to grow accustomed to. Yet strangely enough, he continually allowed himself to be taken by Mahiro each and every time the blond was in the mood. Actually, scratch that thought away. It was already strange enough that neither of them minded having sex with each other like this in the first place.

He jolted, a small whimper escaping his trembling lips as Mahiro's fingers reached deeper and curled. Yoshino wrapped his arms around the blond's neck, pressing his face to Mahiro's shoulder with soft mumblings under his breath. The latter frowned, pausing his ministrations. "Yoshino?" He waited for a moment, about ready to pull his fingers out when the brunet mumbled again.

"…Just hurry already."

_Throb._

"You'll rip if we don't do it properly."

A snort.

Right. When was Mahiro ever proper about doing things?

Yoshino stifled a whine at the sudden loss of heat that filled him previously, a burning crimson on his cheeks spreading all the way to his ears. At the moment, the brunet was sorely tempted to bury himself somewhere from embarrassment. What was wrong with him tonight? He could hardly believe the words that fell from his lips so easily—words that were uncharacteristic of him, but undeniably true to what he wanted.

It must be the summer heat. It had to be.

That _must_ be it.

He chanted the same lines like a mantra in his head, not even deigning to pause and consider the fact that the air-conditioning was running on full blast in their shared bedroom that night.

The sound of ripping plastic reached his ears, and Yoshino peered up to what looked vaguely like rubber in Mahiro's hands. He felt the fire return to his face twice as strong as he looked away. Mahiro nearly scoffed at the seemingly virginal reaction.

"The hell are you _still_ getting all embarrassed over a condom for?"

"I just find it strange." Accompanied with a slight pout, Yoshino sat up with an unamused expression. "We're both guys, so its not like we actually need that."

Mahiro smirked, humming with a mischievous glimmer in his eyes. "So you're saying its okay for us to have unprotected sex?"

"MAHIRO!" Yoshino sputtered, flustered as he yelled at the blond as quietly as he could without waking the only other occupant in the summerhouse. "Do you have to make everything sound so crude?"

"Nope." Mahiro answered in a heartbeat, that infuriating smirk never leaving his good-looking features. He leant in close, his voice but a ticklish whisper in Yoshino's ear before the brunet could react. "But I know it turns you on." And he pounced, pinning the other male beneath him with his legs spread apart.

Yoshino tensed, feeling the hard tip probing his entrance—a premonition of what is to come. His eyes squeezed shut, knuckles white from gripping the sheets tight between his fingers as Mahiro pushed into him.

In a moment of tenderness, Mahiro's burning gaze softened a fraction and pressed his lips to Yoshino's stinging eyelids. His husky voice whispered and cooed sweetly, alleviating the pain somewhat. "Its all in. Yoshino… you okay?" He waited, honestly not wanting to make it hurt anymore than necessary for the brunet.

Slender legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him close until their chests were touching, their heartbeats almost as one. Dark peridot set in a passionate gaze, whispered—"…I'm fine. Just move already."

The blond didn't need any more permission than that, rocking his hips gently as he melted into the welcoming heat that was his closest friend… _His._

Mahiro couldn't stop himself from grunting at the familiar thought that had hounded him several times, having surfaced at least once every time they were so intimately connected like this. He had never deigned to acknowledged it, however. Sex with Yoshino felt good, and there were no strings attached after they were done—that was all. They were friends above all else, the closest neither would ever want to lose in spite of never admitting so.

And Mahiro was not prepared to risk this bond in favor of trying to label this… _incentive_ of their friendship as something more. He was content with what they already have for the moment.

A sudden flinch from the brunet brought him out of his thoughts. With both of his hands clamped over his mouth, Yoshino choked out a muffled moan. Mahiro felt his mind go blank, no longer plagued by unnecessary thoughts, and pure excitement crashed through him. He held Yoshino's legs in a firm grip and spread them wider, pulling himself out to the tip before thrusting back in relentlessly.

Yoshino nearly screamed in surprise, his tearing eyes squeezed tightly close as he whimpered and moaned with each accurate hit to his prostrate. Amidst his blind pleasure, he reached for Mahiro and pushed himself deeper each time the blond rammed into him. "M-Mahiro…" Yoshino whispered repeatedly in between breaths, the unbearable heat building inside of him as Mahiro continued to snap his hips against him at a rapid pace.

He was close… so very close to the edge and before Yoshino realized, Mahiro had pressed their mouths together when he reached his climax once again—effectively swallowing his verbal pleasure. Mahiro groaned into their kiss seconds after, riding out his orgasm before pulling away. His darkened eyes gazed at the brunet and waited, trying to calm down from their euphoria. Yoshino opened his eyes before long, staring back at him.

Slowly, tentatively, their lips met chastely for one last time that night.

* * *

"Let me guess, you couldn't get Mahiro up and so you're making breakfast in his place today?" Aika asked casually as she walked into the kitchen, sporting a mischievous teasing smile on her lips.

Yoshino—who was clad in an apron that clearly wasn't suited for him—looked up from the mixing bowl in his hands with a grin. "No, he woke up alright." He replied, setting the bowl aside to make his way over to the refrigerator before elaborating on the blond's absence. "He's just in the shower right now."

Aika blinked in mild surprise, humming as she peered into the bowl to see a creamy batter. "A shower this early in the morning?" She quipped in curiosity, sticking a finger into the batter and sneaking a taste. She quickly stepped aside when Yoshino returned with a cup full of ripened blueberries and promptly poured it into the mix.

"He said it was too hot last night," came the reply.

The light brunette raised a delicate brow, amused. "That was probably an excuse to get out of making breakfast. We left the AC on the whole night." Aika was about to continue on, to lecture her boyfriend not to spoil her stepbrother too much, when she belatedly realized that Yoshino's hair was damp and slightly dripping with water. Reaching her hand out, she touched a lock of his hair with emphasis—"Your hair's still wet."

Yoshino jumped, a shy baby pink coloring his cheeks as he stumbled on his words. Aika only giggled, brushing it off. "I'll get you a towel—while it may be summer right now, it doesn't mean you won't catch a cold like that." With that, she sauntered out of the room.

And the brunet, now left alone in the kitchen, heaved an exasperated sigh.

He ran a hand through his hair, silently berating Mahiro at the back of his mind for chasing him out of the bathroom earlier. The blond had threatened to jump in the shower with Yoshino if the latter was not done in five minutes. Needless to say, Yoshino bolted after washing the soap from his body.

Two stark naked boys—with a _compromising_ relationship—in a moderate-sized bathtub, there was no room to doubt that Mahiro wouldn't be tempted for a second round.

Speaking of the Devil… The said blond dragged his feet into the kitchen lazily, a towel still draped over his head as he let out a yawn. Yoshino rolled his eyes and turned to set the frypan on the stove, "I'm done with the pancake batter, so now's your turn to finish up here."

"Ahh." Without a word of protest, Mahiro only voiced a short agreement before approaching the stove and eyed the brunet briefly in silence. Yoshino tilted his head at the unreadable look, and yelped in surprise when Mahiro threw his towel over his head and proceeded to rub at his hair nonchalantly.

"W-what? Mahiro?"

"Your hair's still wet," he said. Exactly, word-for-word, as how Aika had first commented when she had noticed—and Yoshino could only marvel at how similar Mahiro and Aika were despite not being blood related.

From their superiority complex right down to their childish fits, the two step-siblings were strangely alike and contrary to what many may think while looking on as a third party, they both also have Yoshino wrapped around their little finger… Not that he minded it much. Yoshino had found himself taking up the role of the middleman between the two on one too many occasions that it practically felt natural now, to be sandwiched in a tug-of-war based on their whims and unusual attachment to him.

He was beginning to stare when Mahiro leaned in for a small peck on the lips, pulling on the ends of the towel to hide briefly. Yoshino sputtered, red blooming on his cheeks for what seemed like the umpteenth time. Mahiro pivoted away from the brunet, chortling under his breath as he slung his towel over his shoulders.

"You let your guard down." He commented casually, waving it off.

Yoshino lowered his head, averting his eyes with a hand to his mouth in embarrassment. This was beginning to be rather disconcerting for him, how often Mahiro's little… _gestures_ like before were becoming. And worse, how self-conscious of Mahiro he was becoming because of it.

He sighed in resignation, glancing at the source of his troubles once more before shuffling out of the kitchen to meet Aika—who had just skipped the last step of stairs with a towel in hand. She smiled, handing him the fabric and whispered as she passed him by.

A small whisper of a promise to have a little date in the sunflower fields the next morning.

At the prospect of having another date with Aika, Yoshino then understood. He was Aika's boyfriend now, he ought to focus on the light brunette instead of Mahiro. His complicated relationship with an increasingly touchy-feely Mahiro could wait another time, preferably when they could be alone without the chances of Aika or anyone else walking in on them.

For now, he was a little more than content with the way things are.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

If the ending seems abrupt, I apologize. I couldn't think of a better way to end the first part of this two-shot. Yes, you heard it right. This is a two-shot. Which means more smut in the next one. I just don't know when I'm gonna finish it because hell, I take _forever_ to get a story-slash-chapter out. Anyway, the next one will be longer and would touch more on Yoshino and Mahiro's questionable relationship after Aika's death—just for your information.

Now to clarify some things.

Consider this story happening somewhere between Yoshino and Aika having just started and Mahiro's feelings for Aika still in the developmental stage—meaning Mahiro hasn't gone into denial about being nuts in love with her just yet. Also, Yoshino and Mahiro had been intimate(I don't know how else to put it) since before they met Aika. Just in case anyone is curious about this.

And before anyone starts the ball rolling on Yoshino being a two-timer or a cheater, I'd like to express briefly my thoughts on this triangle(?).

I personally feel that Yoshino is constantly caught between Mahiro and Aika, even when the latter is already dead. While it is refutable that this is just indecisiveness on his part, I'd like to think that this is because he feels strongly for the both of them equally. Yoshino's fidelity to Aika even after death is admirable and speaks for itself, but he is also shown to care a great deal about his relation with Mahiro—more so than with Hakaze, in fact—going as far as to tell Mahiro that it was alright to hit him if it would make the guy feel better. And I have my doubts that all he had done in the story was just solely for Aika's sake. It was more likely for Mahiro, and not himself—I'm pretty sure Yoshino's feelings for Aika wouldn't change and he'd still be able to move on whether he had closure or not. The way I see it, Hakaze just coerced a premature outlet for his pain and sorrow when he wasn't ready to face it.

…Okay, I got lost writing that chunk and forgot my main point. Rewind. Whether Yoshino is a two-timer or not, I'll leave that for you readers to decide. My goal for writing this wasn't to paint him out to be some cheating 'husband' if he were in a relationship with Mahiro (alongside with dating Aika in canon). This is just my insight of how it would be like if things between Yoshino and Mahiro weren't just pure bromance fanservice.

…Partially, this is also just an excuse for me to try my hand at smut.

And before I go, here's a question for the readers…

_**Do you feel that Yoshino is cheating on Aika with Mahiro, or cheating on Mahiro with Aika?**_

Haha. Weird, contradicting question to ask after all my talking—I know. But still, I wanna heard everyone's opinion on it. So… yeah. Drop me a review if you like it.

Smiley faces. (:

~Kuro-Chama


End file.
